


Waking up in Thedas

by JubileeMarie



Series: Inquisitor Kate [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Character, F/F, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: A woman with Asperger Syndrome goes to bed one night and finds herself waking up in her favorite video game. Now called the Oracle of Andraste she will try to save Thedas with the help of her newfound soulmates. Will they accept her? Will they shun her for what she knows? Will she survive this mess? Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kate is a self-insert and so she acts how I would, thinks as I would, and knows the things I know; and since I have a wide range of interests I know about a wide range of subjects.

 

When I lay down the night before for bed I had expected to wake up in my bed like I always do. Like everybody expects when they go to bed... Except that isn't what happened since from the second I came to I felt my Knees burning, my wrists chafing, my neck sore (though that was nothing new considering the arthritis there...), and my hand feeling like it'd been stabbed with a red-hot knife. I groaned and heard people shuffling about and when I opened my eyes I saw I was in a stone dungeon surrounded by men in full armor. For a minute I thought I had to still be dreaming since I would know this scene anywhere; I'd played Dragon Age: Inquisition ten times all the way through and memorized the beginning... But Then the mark on my hand flared causing me to double over with a yell of agony as someone burst through the door in front of me.

I looked up at the person as I took a deep and shaky breath to at least try to ease the pain which was now fading, if only slightly. My jaw may as well have fallen off my face as I gawped at the beautiful woman before me; Cassandra Pentaghast. She was gorgeous in the game but it didn't hold a candle to her beauty in person. She was followed by yet another gorgeous woman who I knew was Leliana who stood just outside the shadows cast by the torches; She too was awe inspiring. She started to speak, the words that I'd all but memorized at this point. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you, now?"

I felt my collarbone burn as soon as the words past her lips and I gasped. It seemed to make no difference to Cassandra that I'd made any noise at all as she continued her speech. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you." Her voice sent a shiver up my spine as I looked up at her.

"I didn't do anything, but I know you won't believe me. I understand though... You're all grieving." I responded, at which point Cassandra gasped, hand going up to her shoulder and eyes narrowing at me. Leliana came up behind her and put a reassuring hand on Cassandra's arm before speaking herself.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" And once again my skin burned as the words flowed from her mouth and I gasped. This made the Bard curious as she eyed me, I felt like she would see my deepest secrets with how she was looking at me.

"I don't remember how I got here, but I know what happened...You'd think I was crazy if I told you... I'm sure you're both even more suspicious of me now though." I explained with a sigh at which point Leliana's eyes widened, if only for a split second.

The women looked at each other, then at me before Cassandra spoke once more "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." and with a nod, the Bard left as Cassandra helped me up and removed the manacles from my arms.

Once we were alone Cassandra looked me in my eyes "You said my words... But you killed him."

"What do you mean? What words?" I shook my head, confused.

"My words! The words my soulmate is supposed to say to me!" She shouted at me now.

"I... How would you even know something like that? What are you talking about?" I was more confused than I was when I opened my eyes and that was a feat.

"The words that appear on your skin on your 10th birthday, what other words could I be talking about?!" She snarled

"No... I... I never had those, never heard of them. Nobody where I'm from does." I managed to say as I stepped back from the upset Seeker.

"Now isn't the time for this!" She hurumped as she pulled me up the stairs and outside the chantry.

"I know it's not. The breach is growing and spewing demons and every time it expands this mark spreads up my arm. I'll die if I can't close it, and so will everyone else; so we better haul ass up this mountain." I sighed as I waited for the breach, and by extension my mark to flare. When it did I fell to my knees at the intensity and Cassandra walked over to me before kneeling to look me in my eyes.

"You knew what I was going to say before I said it. Are you a mage?" She asked me

"No, but ... I see things." I chose my words carefully "Visions of the future, These events are part of them. Right now that's not important, people are dying right now and with your help, I can save them. I will help you, Seeker; but you need to help me up that mountain."

At that Cassandra pulled me to my feet and led me through the village as she started to speak again when we got closer to the gates. I cut her off and shook my head "I know they need someone to blame, that you need someone to blame and I'm the easiest target of that blame... But they also need someone to save them and I'm the only one who can. You don't trust me now but you need to have faith. If not in me then that your Maker wouldn't give you a soulmate who would hurt someone you love or care about." I told her with a sad smile.

"And you do not believe in the Maker?" She asked me as we hiked up the hill past the first bridge.

"I belong to a religion called Satanism; we believe in scientific facts. Until I see solid proof that a higher power exists I don't believe in one thing or another... But I know what you believe, and I am glad you have such faith when I can't. Someone needs to when the world is falling apart and nothing makes sense anymore." I said as we came to the second bridge, and held her back without a word.

A rock fell from the sky and destroyed the bridge before us as debris and supplies tumbled to the frozen river below. "Though with all that's happened to me in the past 24 hours I may start to believe in something..." I chuckled as her eyes grew wide.

"You knew that would happen! What are you!?" She accused as I started to slide down the bank.

"Just a woman with foresight. You should draw your sword though, there's gonna be three demons down there."


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing me keep her and myself from plummeting with the bridge she was about to have me cross Cassandra reluctantly heeded my suggestion about drawing her sword and slid down the bank after me. Upon our feet hitting the ice of the river two shades materialized farther away and luring Cassandra away from me. Before the third could materialize and come to attack me I saw a bow and some arrows and picked them up, knocking one and waiting for my shade. Just as I knocked the arrow the shade took the form a few feet away and I loosed the arrow which hit it center mass. I yelled for Cassandra to come to help me but she couldn't hear my voice above her own battle cry.

I reached for another arrow from my quiver as I backed away, shoes not having enough traction on the ice I fell backward with a yelp and dropped both my bow and arrows as the shade got closer. "CASSANDRA!!! HELP!!" I shrieked. This time she had heard me as her head whipped round to see me on the ground with a Shade inching closer. She let out a yell at the shade as she ran toward me, banging her sword against her shield to draw its attention.

Hearing Cassandra making a ruckus the shade turned to fight her instead which gave me enough time to pick up my bow and an arrow and shoot the shade now that it was distracted with Cassandra. By some miracle, the arrow landed it the demon's head as it fell to a green pile on the ice and I dropped my bow and arrows. "I'm not a fighter." I managed to say as tears welled in my eyes. I hadn't expected this to be so terrifying!

Seeing I was in no state to help further right now Cassandra quickly killed the other two shades and returned to me as she squatted to look me in the eyes. "I understand that you are afraid, but you must push through it. I cannot protect you on my own, you must fight beside me or we will not make it to the breach." She told me.

My brows furrowed as I looked away "I can't... I'm not like you. Not normal."

"You can, and you must." She urged, helping me to my feet.

"If I'm going to make it past today I need you to stay near me, Cassandra. I need to know that if I can't get away from one of those demon's you'll come to help." I replied with brows still furrowed as I took off my glasses, which to my surprise they hadn't taken; and wiped my tears.

"I will do what I can but you must also try to fight... Let's keep moving. We haven't much time." She told me with a huff.

"You're right, You're right about a lot of things. You're a very intelligent woman, and Devine Justinia would be proud of what you're doing." I nodded, picking up the bow and arrows. "Past the hill, there's going to be two more shades in an alcove. I'll try to shoot them from above but you need to keep them away from me or we'll have a repeat of just now." I told her as I beckoned her to follow.

True to the game there were two shades past the hill and I smiled. At least my knowledge of the game was coming in handy and not changing events. Cassandra charged down the other side of the hill while I stayed at the top taking potshots at the shades who were distracted by the Seeker attacking them. This skirmish went better than the first one which left me relieved. Maybe I could survive... I walked down the hill with a small smile on my face "This strategy works. If we keep this up we'll make it to Solas, Varric and the scouts in one piece." I said.

"I am starting to believe the maker has given you the gift of foresight." Cassandra muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Believe whatever you want right now. How I know things before they happen isn't really important right now." I replied, shaking my head and continuing on the path.

"You are right, You are aiding us and using what you are aware of to do so. How you know these things does not matter right now." the seeker agreed.

Soon enough we had made it to where Solas, Varric, and the scouts were fighting demons coming from the rift nearby. Cassandra hopped down into the fray as I once again took pot shots from a distance. When the demons had been dealt with I jumped down to join them and thrust my hand up to the rift and felt the magic from my mark connect to it. After a few seconds getting used to the sensation I yanked my hand back as I'd seen the inquisitor do in the game and the rift close. Solas stood stunned and I gave him a smirk, looking at him over the top of my glasses.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke "I had theorized that the mark on your hand might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake. It seems I was correct." 

I knew he was suspicious of me from my actions, this was not what he had expected from me. "Yes, you were," I said, my tone saccharine sweet, as was the smile I'd now put on my face. 

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said, pleased to hear this.

"Possibly. it seem's you hold the key to our salvation." Solas said, turning to me.

Varric walked up with a chuckle "Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, Rogue, Storyteller, and Occasionally unwelcome tag along."

"I loved Tale of the Champion. I hope Hawke and Merril get their happy ending; they deserve it." I told him with a smile, reaching to shake his hand; which he happily shook. Before anyone else could say anything I turned to Cassandra and held up my hand to stop her before she started. "Before you say that he can't come with us, know that we'll die without him. The valley and Temple is a complete shitstorm. Now let's go."

With a humph, Cassandra turned and hopped over the planks that were blocking the way into the valley and Varric followed. Once those two were out of earshot I stepped closer to Solas, my eyes narrow and brows furrowed. "Ar eolasa ehn ane, Fen Harel." I spoke in Elvhen.

This shook him as his eyes shot wide "Ehn ane ma? Thu unelana ma eolasa ehn ar ame?" he all but growled at me.

"Ar eolasa mar ga'josh, ar eolasa mar era'mana i ahn is to etuna sul ma. Ma tel'em la'var an banala, Solas." I told him, heading to follow Cassandra and Varric when he grabbed my arm.

"Dirth em thu ma eolasa ehn ar ame!" He spat at me.

I ripped my arm away and glared at him "Touch me again and I will have Cassandra smite you. I gave you a warning, you should heed it since I know everything about you and your plans." I told him, storming off after Cassandra, leaving Solas standing there on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen translations
> 
> Kate: I know who you are, dread wolf.  
> Solas: Who are you? How do you know who I am?  
> Kate: I know your history, I know what will come to pass for you. You do not want me as an enemy, Solas.  
> Solas: Tell me how you know who I am!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is filler. Its short but I didn't want to time skip too much in one chapter and I hate fight scenes... Let me know if you guys would prefer I continue with filler until they get back to haven or just jump.

Solas was quiet the rest of the walk up the mountain which I was thankful for, but as we came to a set of stairs Varric opened his mouth and asked "So, are you Innocent?" and I chuckled, throwing the dwarf off slightly.

"Yes, but I can't explain yet. It could change the future and that wouldn't be good for anyone." I told him with a grin which only served to confuse the dwarf more and he started pondering the meaning of what I said when Cassandra piped up.

"She has the gift of foresight. I believe the maker sent her to help us in our time of need." 

Hearing the seeker said that made my heart feel warm and brought a smile to my face "I don't know about your maker sending me but I am here to help however I can." I said, knocking an arrow before I got to the top. "There's a rift up there, get ready." I told them and they too drew their weapons.

The rift was easy enough to close, now I needed to deal with Rodrick... I just need to keep my cool and it'll be alright... I hope. I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh and I walked up to Leliana and the chancellor and shook my head. "I know what you're going through Chancellor Rodrick" I started before either of them had a chance to speak.

"Everything you know has fallen apart but that doesn't mean that you have the right to decide who lives, who dies, and who is punished. I'm innocent even though you don't believe it now you'll come to eventually... You should go back to Val Royeaux and stay there. For your own safety; I don't want to see you die because of your fear or pride. You are a good man." I told him with a sad smile before turning to Leliana with a deep breath.

"We're going to take the mountain path, a few of your scouts are still alive there and there's a rift. Once I close it I'm going to have us circle around to close the one that the soldiers are dealing with. Have them pull back to a safer distance and once I close it send them to the temple... There's a very hard fight waiting for us there and we need as many people as we can get if I'm going to stabilize the breach." I advised, which seemed to take the pair back.

At this point Rodrick piped up, the yappy little man he is "I will not allow you to threaten me or lead me astray!"

"Rodrick." I said firmly, eyes narrowing as I looked him in the eye "I have the gift of foresight, I'm not threatening you or trying to lead you away from the Chantry. I'm trying to save your life. If you stay in Haven you will die and the Chantry needs you if it's going to regain any sense of stability." I said, folding my arms across my chest and heading past them. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I'd just woken up in a world not my own at one of it's most dangerous moments with only the clothes on my back... Unless my phone came with me. If it did they probably took it off me when I was out cold.

"Come on Cassandra, Varric... Solas." I called, waving for the group to follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fight with the Pride demon and stableizing the breach I woke in the small cabin in Haven as the Elf woman came in with the box of goodies but didn't say anything to her. I knew her actions probably wouldn't change no matter what I said so I let her go about her business then run away. I slipped out of the bed and padded over to the small box filled with clothes and useful items and popped the lid. I found the clothes I'd been wearing before neatly folded inside along with my piercings in a small box within the box and my phone. My glasses rested on the nearby table and with a smile on my face I put my clothes on, followed by my glasses, then put my piercings back in and slipped on my shoes. 

Walking to the door I pulled my hood over my head and opened it. I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people standing around and talking about me! The game didn't have nearly as many people, but thinking about it maybe that was because it would slow it down too much. Phone in my sweatshirt pocket along with my hands I kept my head down as I made my way through the streets and paths made by the gossiping people to the Chantry. Once I got inside and the doors were closed behind me I pulled my hood from it's resting spot and headed to the war room. 

Much to my surprise the chancellor wasn't in there yelling at Cassandra, rather she and Leliana were having a rather bland conversation. I smiled to mysef as I opened the door "So Rodrick took my advice?" I asked them

"Yes, much to our surprise." Leliana replied

"That's good. So... I know you've got questions. It's in your nature and job discription." I replied, sinking into a chair shoved into the corner and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"We do, Leliana more so than myself but none the less..." Cassandra said

"You guys may wanna sit down cause this is gonna sound like nugshit but since my phone..." I said, lifting my phone and wiggling it "Still has a charge I can show you proof." I told the pair who looked at eachother before sitting down in chairs around the war table.

I pulled my own chair to the table with a sigh "Thank's for not dismantleing it by the way... It's got some really important memories on it..." I said

"What exactly is it? I couldn't make any sense of it." Leliana asked me

"Well its a communication tool. If someone else has one I can talk to them over massive distances or send written messages to them in an instant. It can also record events in pictures and moving pictures, and store music on it... As long as theres electricity stored inside." I explained

"Messages in an instant? How...?" Leliana inquired

"Well... I can't really explain all that well. I didn't make it, they're mass produced back home. Speaking of home... I'm not from here. The reason I know whats going on at all is because Ive seen all of this play out before... Im from a world where this one is fiction... An interactive story on a screen. I don't know how I got here because I went to bed and then I woke up in the dungeon." I told them, shaking my head and clicking on the power of my phone.

I flipped through the pictures and pulled up some of home "Here, see pictures. Proof. This is the docks of my home town." I said, turning the screen which displayed the photo.

"It looks like we're standing right there and looking at it..." Cassandra muttered, almost breathless.

"My phone has a camera in it, and it can capture an image in just as fast as you can snap your fingers. It can even record movement and sound. I have some music stored on here too that I can listen to whenever I want." I explained with a grin.

Leliana looked at the phone and myself with a curious, and awed look at the concept of music being stored on my phone which made me giggle a bit. "I can play something for you if you want..." I offered.

"Please, I would like to hear the sorts of songs you have in your home." Leliana replied.

With a nod and a smile I pulled up the music player on the phone and pressed play on "Zombie"by the Cranberries as I closed my eyes. "This was one of my mother's favorites. We'd listen to it all the time when I was little." I said.

The soft guitar riff started to play before growing into that signiture growl followed by the drums. Then the voice I had come to associate with memories of my mother started singing and tears welled in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my hands after setting the phone down on the table. 

Leliana and Cassandra seemed in awe by the music and didn't quite notice my tears but by the time the song stopped and they looked at me I was all but bawling. "Harold... What is the matter?" Cassandra asked

"My mom died almost three years ago now..." I mumbled through the tears.

Leliana looked at Cassandra and shook her head, she knew the pain of losing a mother. Cassandra had lost her parents but didn't remember them, so she couldn't quite understand. "This song for me is like Andraste's Grace for you, Leliana. It's bittersweet." I said, taking a deep, shakey breath.

"How do you...?" Leliana asked

"I saw the blight through the warden's eyes... Every conversation you had with her. I don't know if Cassandra has something like this for Antony but I know about him too. When I said that I watched this world like a story I meant it... Even what's happening now... Just... It wasn't me going through it." 

"You... Know of Antony?" Cassandra asked

"If she knew about Andraste's Grace, she knows about your brother, Cassandra." Leliana told the seeker.

"I'm not good at coping with stress and loss... When my mom died I burried myself in your world. It gave me something to... Distract myself with. There's a lot more I could say but that's... Not the point of this and I'll shut down if I have to keep talking about this... Please just... Please..." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

After giving me a few minutes to calm down and prevent myself from crying the conversation resumed. "Look, there's apparently parts of the world I don't know about because these words that Cassandra mentioned to me aren't part of what I know and in my world we haven't got them... Soulmates don't exist back home." I told the two women as I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Thats awful! I can't imagine what a cold world you must come from if there are no such thing as soulmates..." Cassandra said

"Honestly till you told me about them I thought I'd always be alone. Unwanted and unloved by anyone who wasn't my family... Eventually I gave up and put the pieces of myself back together best as I could. I'm sorry you're both stuck with a broken person, you both deserve better." I shook my head with a frown.

"That's nonsence, the maker wouldn't put us together if we were not good for eachother, no? Have a bit of faith." Leliana told me with a soft smile.

"Yeah... you're not gonna like what I've got to say about that... Don't think Cassandra's accepted this either. I'm not Andrastian, I don't believe in the maker or a god or any higher power. I'm not gonna tell you what to believe but if any of you try to convert me or call me the Herald of Andraste you're gonna end up with an ear full of very crude explitives. And don't even get me started on the Chantry and it's teachings and the fact that its acting like a governing body in southern Thedas. This is the kind of garbage I was fighting against happening in my home country. Church and state need to be firmly seperated." I shook my head effimetly. I was not going to be putting up with any bullshit here.

"Surely you can't mean that, you were brought from your own world through the fade to us!" Leliana protested.

"I mean it tweety bird. No. No Chantry shit with me, none. At least Cassandra isn't pushing even though I know she disapproves, the fact of the matter is before this is all over I'll have the power to change the Chantry, and do you want to know why?" I folded my arms and stared the pair down.

"Tweety bird?" Cassandra seemed a bit confused but Leliana picked up on what I had said.

"What do you mean, change the Chantry?" 

"By the time we deal with the breach and the one behind it all of Thedas will be looking to me for my opinion on who will become the next Devine. I told you I know how this ends, I know the story. There's three candidates, I wonder if you can guess who they are. After all you're one of the most intelligent women in the world..." I replied.

"I can't imagine at the moment anyone who would be fit to become Devine" Cassandra muttered

"You can't possibly mean...? That is why you're telling us this?" Leliana asked

"Ding Ding, we have a winner. Yes, Leliana; Two of the future candidates for Devine are in this room."

"Us? Surely you jest." Cassandra said

"The third candidate is Vivienne de fer, the Iron lady of the Orlesian court. Each of you would have a different outcome in how the Chantry is governed and I know how. Leliana you will end the circle of Magi and open the priesthood to all races along with rededicate the chantry to charity but it will cause a split and you will easily quell it. Cassandra you will reform the Templar Order and Circle of Magi, you will be very popular... Madame De Fer will have to deal with three revolts immediately after being crowned and reinstate the Circle of Magi and a new Templar order on a tight leash... As much as I think you are an amazing person, Cassandra; I can't endorce you when the time comes. I can't endorce Vivienne either. Leliana when this is over, you have my complete support." I told the pair, staring at Leliana.

"You want me to be Devine? Not Cassandra?" she asked me, clearly shocked.

"Yes, you are the only one that I can endorce in good concience. The Cricle of Magi and Templar Order as they were until now were cruel and unusual punishment for a crime never comitted." I told her before looking at Cassandra with a frown.

"I know how much you distrust and even fear mages for what they did to your brother, and that you fear mages becoming abominations but if things were to go back to how they were another uprising would happen. Fuck I'd run if I were andrastian to get shit to a place that could be somewhat salvageable!" I said

"You run for devine!?" The pair were clearly shocked at the idea of me, someone who wasn't from this world; who wasn't andrastian; runing for Devine.

"Yeah, me. Look I don't deny that there's a risk of having mages going around without training and not having someone who can deal with abominations or blood mages. If I ran I'd impliment a system in which the Circle of Magi would be reformed into a school system. Parents of Mage children would send their children to these schools where they would be trained how to resist demons and use magic safely, once they became proficiant enough they would get a certificate saying that they'd passed their training and be allowed to use their magic outside of the schools. The mages would be allowed to return home for hollidays and such and parents and families allowed to visit. Templars would still exist however they would need to go through a mental screening to proove that they wouldn't abuse their abilities on the mages. They would be there only in the event of an accident or posession and would have no authority over the mages under their watch and each area around thedas would have a group of Templars which were on the ready in the event of a Posession in the general populace or Blood magic. The Seekers of truth would dicipline and watch over the Templars making sure that they didn't abuse their power. Thats what I'd do if I were devine." I explained with a smile

"It seems you have thought that through quite throughly..." Leliana replied

"But mages are dangerous!" Cassandra proded

"I didn't say that they weren't, But the system as it was didn't work. Removing any system will be problematic as well, my suggestion is a compromise which is what should have been done to begin with. Yes, magic should serve people, how does it serve people if those who can use it are locked in a tower under armed guard and threat of death 24/7 till they die? It doesn't. My system would allow Mages to use their magic to help people and advance society but still make sure that if something does happen there are those who can stop the problems. A city guard doesn't arrest people and through them in jail simply because they COULD steal something. They arrest someone WHEN they steal, the same concept should be applied here with the templars acting like a peace keeping group. And as for the Templars all potential recruits should be told completely the effects that Lyrium has long term before they are given it."

"We can speak more on our views about Mages and templars and the chantry at another time. There are more pressing issues to deal with." Leliana said, ever the voice of reason.

"Yes... Like Solas." I said with a scowl

"The elven hedge mage? How is he a pressing issue?"

"He's not what he apperes, and while right now he isn't a problem if we don't so something soon he will be in about a years time."

"I did think it strange he showed up so soon after the conclave was destroyed..." Cassandra muttered.

"He's actually and Ancient elf who awoke from Uthenra recently... He's the one the Dalish call Fen Harel, the Dread wolf. Long story short his Foci is what caused the explosion at the conclave. He was too weak to unlock it and allowed it to fall into the hands of Coryphius, one of the magisters who broke into the golden city and turned it black. What he didn't plan on was that Coryphius didn't die by unlocking it, he can jump like an archdeamon to any blighted body. Solas is here to get his orb back and that is the only reason he's helping. Let him keep helping for now because this mark will kill me without him and its the only thing that can close the rifts and breach." I explained with a sigh

"You sound absolutely mad, an ancient elf and dakrspawn magister? Surely you can't expect us to believe that." Leliana said

"I do, because you want to know where the grey wardens went and this is where. Coryphius is putting a false calling in their heads and they're all heading to Adament fortress at the suggestion of one of Coryphius' minions who wants them to breed him a demon army because they're being misled and want to go out in a blaze of glory." I huffed


	6. Authorial Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter, just letting you all know what's going on with the author (myself) and why my updates are so sporadic

So I've said this before in the comments section but I have depression, but what I haven't said is that I'm also Autistic and have anxiety. Because of this fucked up mix of mental problems and a disability, my mind doesn't work on a linear path like most peoples, I can go from point A to point T then back to B and it's hard to continue to write in a linear way when my brain doesn't work that way. This is why my fic updates start and stop the way they do and why I jump from writing one fic to a whole new one then jump back and don't update anything for months on end.

I'm glad that you all are enjoying my writing and I hope to continue writing for you all but I also hope that you can all understand that it's hard on me to update regularly and planning out things chapter by chapter is a waking nightmare for me. 

Thank you all for reading this, and the next update will 100% be an actual chapter... Just understand that I don't know when it'll actually be.


End file.
